imas_solo_partfandomcom-20200214-history
Ankira!? Kyousoukyoku
Ankira!? Kyousoukyoku is an original song that first appeared in THE iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls Starlight Stage. It's M@STER VERSION later released on THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS STARLIGHT MASTER 11 Ankira!? Kyousoukyoku. It is the image song of the unit HappyHappyTwin / Ankira. Performed by M@STER VERSION ( Unit : HappyHappy Twin / Ankira ) *Anzu Futaba (CV: Hiromi Igarashi) *Kirari Moroboshi (CV: Rei Matsuzaki) Lyrics "Nyahhooi! Watashi-tachi, Ankira! Utaimaasu!" "E~~, mou utau no?" "Utau yo, Anzu-chan! Junbi junbi!" "Soreyori sa, ankimo tabetaku natte konai~?" "Eh...!?" "Ankimo tabetai~!" "Chigau~! Ankira da yo~;;;;" U～～～ Ankimo, ankimo, ankimo, ankimo! Ankira, Ankira, Ankira, Ankira! Ankimo, ankimo, ankimo, ankimo! Ankira, Ankira, Ankira, Ankira! A-n-ki-mo! A-n-ki-ra! Mou! Dou natten no!? (U～～～～Waa!) Hai! Haihai! "Hora~, Anzu-chan, tatte tatte!" "Mou, shouganai na~" "Hayaku~! Hora mou, hajimacchau~;;" Saa, iku yo! Anata no HAATO ni kira Anzu to Kirari de, Ankira desu! Aa, mata Ankira tte itta kara Ankimo ga tabetaku natte kita yo~ Dame dame~; AIDORU nan dakara Motto kawaii koto iwanakya Demo, onaka ga suite Nanika tabenai to atama hatarakana~i E~, ja, hoka ni tabetai mono aru? So da naa... KAREE mo ii kedo RAAMEN mo ii kanaa Jaa, owattara un Ame ageru ame!? Dakara issho ni utatte nii? Nn~ Sho, shouganai na... Yoshii! Secchuan! (Kira☆) IEEI! Sonna kanji de, kyou mo IEI! IEI! IEI! Utatte ikou Ne, seihantai tte yuuka taishouteki de Hachamecha nan dakedo, tanoshii desho! IEEI! Konna choushi de, moiccho IEI! IEI! IEI! Yappari issho ga ii yo ne? Un, iin janai? HAPIHAPI na kankei, tsuzukete ikou yo Sou desu watashi-tachi Futari de Ankira nan desu Sonja, sassoku... Ame kure, ame kure, ame kure, ame kure! Chotto;;; Ankira, Ankira, Ankira, Ankira! Ame kure, ame kure, ame kure, ame kure! Ankira, Ankira, Ankira, Ankira! A-me-ku-re! A-n-ki-ra! Mou! Dou natten no!? (U～～～～Waa!) Tte, moo~~ Anzu-chan! Ame wa, Uta ga owatte kara tte itta desho ~? E~, ima kurenai no? Jaa, kono uta owari～～～! Haii, kore de ii? Naande sonna koto yuu no!? Anzu-chan no ijiwaru! Mou shiranai!!! A, are? Kirari-san… Moshiya, honki de okotte rassharu? Mu～～～～ Etto… go, gomen… …… Itsumo kirakira dakedo, honto wa sensai na toko mo Tereya-san dakedo, honto wa yasashii toko mo Shitterushi Daisukida nii Dakara, issho ni utaou? Unn Mouikkai! (Ne!) IEEI! Sonna kanji de iku yo IEI! IEI! IEI! Tsuite kite Ne, kanjou-teki, son de kandou-teki na Mainichi de zenzen akinai desho? IEEI! Konna choushi de, moiccho IEI! IEI! IEI! Yappari issho ga ii yo ne? Un, saikouuuu HAPIHAPI na uta, mada owaranai yo Sore ja tsugi wa, KOORU & RESUPONSU~! Minna mo itte nii~! Iku yo~! Ankira! (Ankira!) Ankira! (Ankira!) Ankira! (Ankira!) Ankira! (Ankira!) Tsugi! Ame kure! (Ame kure!) Ee~!? Ame kure?? (Ame kure!) Ankimo!! (Ankimo!) Are!? Ankimo!? (Ankimo!) Tte, nanka tochuu kara okashikatta yo!? Maa, moriagattakara ii jan? Un, sore mo souda nii! Sore ja RA-SU-TO! IEEI! Sonna kanji de, kyou mo IEI! IEI! IEI! Utatte ikou Ne, seihantai tte yuuka taishouteki de Hachamecha nan dakedo, tanoshii desho! IEEI! Konna choushi de, moiccho IEI! IEI! IEI! Yappari issho ga ii yo ne? Un, iin janai? HAPIHAPI na kankei, tsuzukete ikou yo Sou desu watashi-tachi Futari de Ankira nan desu Sonde motte, mada shiranai sekai e Saa fumidashite yukou HAPIHAPI na mirai Mitsuke ni yukou yo Haai, ganbatta kara, ame ageru nii! Wa~~i! Category:Cinderella Girls Category:Song Page Category:Songs featuring Anzu Futaba Category:Songs featuring Kirari Moroboshi